I'll Find the Pieces You Left Behind
by Krylancelo
Summary: Things used to be great for Orphen and Azalie, but when Azalie is kidnapped by a tribe with no alliance to the Tower, Orphen is brought to action. Will a new land, and even newer enemies give way to Orphen and Majic's wish, or their worst fears? Chap 2!
1. Default Chapter

The subject of the disclaimer, a small beginning story!  
(scroll down if you don't want to read it... Thought you might like it!)  
" Hey Orphen, ya deadbeat. Be nice and give the girl a disclaimer, will ya!" Volcan yelled, as he stood on a boat leading to the unknown.   
" Sure midget, just as long as you give me back my money!" Orphen said, as he looked off into the distance.  
" No way you cocky idiot! I'm not! Oww"  
Orphen had just crunched Volcan's face with the heel of his boot. " Money first, disclaimer later.... I'm waiting"  
" O'k, O.K.. Here."  
Orphen's red eye's narrowed, " These are coins? Never seen them before. I want real money!  
" Um... deal time. You save that wench and I'll make sure I pay you back."  
" Well I was planning on saving the 'lovely' beauty anyhow... So it'll cost you twice as much."  
  
" NoOOOOO. My luck hit rock bottom." Volcan moaned.  
" And so did your face. .. Alright, alright. Here's your disclaimer. Author Krylancelo has no ownership of any of the Sorcerous Stabber Orphen characters, and the plot is just something that was swirling in Krylancelo's head.I feel so weird saying this."  
" Thank you! Now I feel happy and get paid!"  
" You what!!!" Orphen said as he started to chase the troll around the boat.  
Story Starts here:  
  
" Master, isn't this place a haven for all sorts of bad people?" Majic asked as he and the sorcerer, Orphen, walked through the streets of a Majishu.   
" Yeah... That's why I kept Cleao from comming here. Women aren't really looked upon all that great in this part."  
" Good move, Master.... But ,do you really think Miss Azalie was taken here?"  
" I'm not sure. We'll find out soon enough. Let's go Majic!"   
"Sure. It's not like I'm scared or anything!" The apprentice said, lying through his teeth as they pushed through the town.  
  
The two adventure seeking sorcerers were presently in the other continent, Tarishki. A dark, unknown land, that only a handful knew much about.   
Orphen and Majic had been on the rocky, desolate soil of the town of Majishu for the last two days. They were in desperate search of Azalie who had been taken to that continent as a sacrifice.   
  
" So Master. Do you have any idea who took Miss Azalie?" Majic asked, as his bright, turquoise eyes glanced over at his master with worry.  
" No... "  
" Okay.. So do you think we're in the right place, I mean we've never even been here before."   
" I know Majic, but even if it takes some serious work, on both are parts, I swear I'll find her.   
Majic, do you know how horrible it is to hear someone you care for very deeply. Do you know how painful it is.... to hear that person scream, every night in your dreams?" Orphen asked, as he looked at the bright sunset in the distance over the buildings.  
" No Master"  
" We'll that's why I'm searching for her. When she was taken from her home a month ago. I felt so lost. After all my searching, all that pain we both had when she was transformed... All the joy I had when I finally knew she could be happy, that I had made that happiness possible. Majic, all that's gone now, swiped away in one dreadful night when I started to hear her scream and plead for mercy in my dreams. The night she was kidnapped."  
Majic stayed quiet as he listened, his eyes replacing worry with fright. (Did my master really have those kinds of nightmares) He thought as he watched his Master start to speak once more.  
" Everyone was so surprised when Childman came to the Tower and told us that she was missing. He seemed shattered. The only one who could even tell us a thing about what happen was almost lost in his own world of guilt and grief. We wouldn't have even know that they'd taken Azalie to this continent if Cleao hadn't convinced Childman that we would do everything possible to find her."  
" I remember that, Master. When Childman-san ran into the room with tears running down his face. I was in class that day, and you were trying to teach Erris and I how to do a counter spell. I was so shocked when I heard that you were going to become a teacher, and so were you when Childman ran into the room like that." Majic almost whispered as he and Orphen walked along a dark street.   
" Yeah... Cleao convinced him later on to tell us who it was. Sure it made absolutely no sense, but it's a start."  
" What did he say?"  
" 'Runes and Relics.  
'Stairs and Chains.  
'Lights below us  
'Minds deranged."  
  
" That makes NO sense"   
" Your telling me, but that is the only real clue that I have. We're going to find her Majic, I'll bet my life on that!"   
In another place:  
" Kry lan celo HELP me!" Azalie screamed as blood cascaded down her back and legs.  
" No man will want to help you when we're done, Miss Sunrise!" Sneered a mavolent voice that held the lash in the right hand, and a stained knife in the other.  
"By the time we're throught, no magic powers will be left either!!!" Said a little woman with big, brown eyes and majestic auburn hair.  
  
" I'm not... not giving up! I'm not going to loose my self to thi-" Azalie said, but the blood fell into her mouth, making it necessary that she spit it out. Her face now seemed to be bleeding but no one had hit her.  
" It's starting... The end of her magic."   
" It won't be long now... We'll start the ritual soon!"  
Krylancelo note:  
This is my first SSOrphen fic. Please be nice and review it. Tell me if it should be more kind to the characters or should I leave the dark parts as they are. I'm pretty happy to have this, so I think if I get some good ideas it could turn out pretty good. Tell me later if I'm right. Ja ne! 


	2. Serta

Orphen sighed loudly as he buckled up his pack and stood up. He'd had another nightmare, that night, and this one was weird. The inn the two, Orphen and Magic, were staying at was a quiet place, with a few rays of sunlight shining in.  
  
"At least this place isn't so gloomy." Majic said, though his voice was a little nervous. He surveyed the room and saw that the gift that Childman had given him a few months ago was lying on his bed.  
  
"How'd this get here?" He asked, as he lifted it up and inspected the metal flute.  
  
"I thought you'd like to have something to do while I'm gone, so I brought it along." Orphen said, his eyes looking out of a window.  
  
Majic smiled at his words, and then sat upon his bed and started to play. He was actually pretty good at it, and Orphen knew that he'd be at it for hours.  
  
"I'm going to go explore the caverns and the town, stay here till I get back. The inn keeper said lunch is at one, so don't expect me to be there." Orphen said as he walked over to Majic and listened to his music for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm going." Was all that he said as he walked over to the cracked door and left the room. He walked purposely over the hard, wooden floors, and went outside to the town. After walking on a dirty road for about an hour, he saw the first signs of the cave.  
  
He then stood in front of the entrance, and read the sign. "Miserir Cave, home to the Seras." "Hmm, nice place to live." He said sarcastically.  
  
He went into the damp, dark, large cave, and his eye twitched everytime water dripped onto his head. "Cold...... very cold." He whispered, as he walked on. The cave was enormous, and filled with enough animal dropping to make Orphen gag.   
  
"Not my kind of place." He whispered, his eyes rolling.  
  
"It isn't?" Asked a voice from the shadows, and Orphen stopped cold.   
  
"Who's there?" He asked, his voice ringing out into the cavern.  
  
The voice didn't answer immediately, but when it did, Orphen listened.  
  
"Your looking for someone, are you not?"  
  
"I am." He replied, his eyes darting around to see who it was.  
  
"She's going to keep fighting them, but if you dawdle in Serta, you'll be to late. Your young dragon woman isn't near here. I'd try the chain land if I were you?" Said the voice, thought Orphen thought it must be a woman.  
  
"Chain land? The riddle. What do you know?" He inquired, his eyes and ears alert.  
  
"That the young dragon won't long last, not without help anyway. Ruins and Relics, that's here. But chains and stairs, that's so very far yet not impossible." She replied, then he saw her step into his vision.   
  
A young woman looked at him, her eyes hidden under her thick bangs, and her hands stretched outward.  
  
Orphen cautiously approached the woman, and grasped her hands. They then dissipated. 


End file.
